


Slow Down, You're Moving Too Fast

by MyHeartCanDream



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartCanDream/pseuds/MyHeartCanDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sniffled and then said defensively, "I am not sick. I don't get sick."<br/>She rolled her eyes and guided him to his feet. "We both know that's not true. That's just a lie you tell yourself so you sound impressively invincible when really you're just an adorable idiot."<br/>He shot her a look as she led him towards their room. "Oi. I am impressive and almost invincible. I'm not even sick. It's just a head cold."<br/>"A head cold that makes you a useless sack. Let's get you to bed." she ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS was curiously silent when River entered. She slipped off her shoes and hung her coat on the hook as she took in the room.

It took her several minutes to find the Doctor tucked away in a quiet corner of the library, sleeping soundly in front of the third best fireplace with a book still in hand.

She smiled and watched him sleep for a few minutes before she approached and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Sweetie? I'm home." she whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

The Doctor stirred and blinked up at her. "River? What time is it? You're late."

She smiled. "You're sick."

He sniffled and then said defensively, "I am not sick. I don't get sick."

She rolled her eyes and guided him to his feet. "We both know that's not true. That's just a lie you tell yourself so you sound impressively invincible when really you're just an adorable idiot."

He shot her a look as she led him towards their room. "Oi. I am impressive and almost invincible. I'm not even sick. It's just a head cold."

"A head cold that makes you a useless sack. Let's get you to bed." she ordered.

He sneezed twice and had a long coughing fit before they made it. River tucked him in and fetched a box of tissues before heading off to the kitchen for some hot soup.

He was sulking when she returned.

"Eat your soup, my love." she said, ignoring his huff.

"I don't need soup. I'm not sick."

"If you don't eat it, you wont get better and then I'll have to do your job on top of mine and I'm tired." she begged, "Please, sweetie."

He looked a little less stubborn so she went in for the kill.

"No one does your job as well as you." she purred, "We all need you."

That got him. He took the soup from her and began to eat quickly.

It almost annoyed her that he was getting a big head out of it. A grin climbed her cheeks as an idea came to her. She watched until he was pouring the last bit into his mouth.

"I think we should have a baby." she said.

He choked on the broth and started coughing with a panicked look on his face and she began to laugh.

"What?!" he managed when he'd managed to clear his lungs.

She shook her head at him and took the bowl. "Go to sleep, you daft man. We can talk later."

He spluttered words that didn't make sense for a good thirty seconds before he finally got out, "We need to talk now, River. Wha--I can't sleep when you just--A baby?!"

She sat back down and frowned. "What's wrong?"

He stared at her with an open mouth. "What's wrong? You've--You just--River!"

"Oh, alright then." she said, her Mels accent breaking through in her defensive tone. She took a moment to steady her voice then asked, "What do you think about children?"

He looked flustered. "Well, I rather like them, actually."

River relaxed a little and smiled.

"But do you really think it would be a good idea for you and I to--to--"

"I don't know, sweetie, but do we really have the right to leave the universe without anyone to take care of it when we're gone?"

The Doctor made a face. He wanted to argue, but she did have a point.

"You win." he said.

River raised an eyebrow. "That easy?"

She locked gazes with him until he broke.

"Okay, so maybe I don't mind the pre-baby activity." he admitted, "I think it would be even more fun if we were trying for something important, you know?"

River pursed her lips and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Um--I--I mean you're going to be so beautiful with a baby sticking out of--"

River pulled her blaster and pointed it at him. His hands shot in the air and he made a noise.

"I love you! I really love you and I can't wait to have a baby with you. You're going to be a brilliant mum and I don't deserve you." he rushed, one eye closed and the other nervously staring down the barrel of her gun.

River laughed and put it back in her holster.

"Damn right, you don't." she teased, "Get some sleep, love. We can discuss this more later."

He grinned and pulled the blankets tighter around his shoulders. She stood and picked up the bowl again.

"Wait! You didn't kiss me goodnight." he pouted.

River sighed and took a step forward. "I will kiss you goodnight if you really want to risk it."

"Risk it? Risk what?"

River leaned in closer. "I can't get sick. If I get sick, it will be bad for the baby, but if you really want me to--"

The Doctor's blanked flew to cover his nose and mouth. 

"NO! Get back, River, you'll get sick! I'll kiss you later when I'm better." he said, his voice muffled.

She laughed and straitened.

"I'm looking forward to that." she winked, "Goodnight, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. I've been really busy! More to come (: You are all beautiful!

River sat in the kitchen, pouring over the material for her lecture the following day. She sighed and set down her pen, glancing up at the clock and squinting through tired eyes. Deciding she had officially put in enough effort for the night, she closed her book and put her head in her hands. Between her job and cleaning up after the Doctor while he had been sick, she was extremely overworked.

"River?"

She jumped and looked up to find the Doctor standing in the doorway. She smiled and normalized her breathing. "What are you doing up, sweetie?" she asked.

"I just wanted to check on you."

River stood and crossed to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. He panicked and tried to get her off, but she only held tighter.

"Stop fussing." she whispered and he relaxed a little, "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Yeah, but I don't really think you should be so close." he said, worry in his tone.

"But I want to be this close." she yawned, nuzzling her cheek into his shirt.

"But--"

River sighed and relented, taking her seat back at the counter.

"I have to work tomorrow, but I'll only be gone for an hour or two and then I'll be back to take care of you."

The Doctor sat across from her and reached for her hand. "You've already done that. It's my turn. Tomorrow is your day off and you're going to sleep."

She rolled her eyes and gathered her things. "I have a lecture, sweetie. It's not an option."

He took them from her and she smiled gratefully, leading the way back to their bedroom.

"Wait! The bedsheets have germs on them, I'll change them." the Doctor said quickly before River could sit.

"Doctor, it's alright." she said as she began to unbutton her blouse.

He ignored her and began to strip the bed, careful not to shake the germs into the air. Seeing she wasn't going to get through to him, she crossed to the drawers and pulled out fresh sheets. They dressed the bed together, then the Doctor insisted he needed a shower just in case and sent her to bed.

She slipped off her dress pants as the water began running. It occurred to her she may have been better off not worrying him over little things like getting a cold. He always took it farther than it needed to go. Deciding she would explain it to him better once he was clean, she hung her shirt on the end of the bed and crawled in, sighing contentedly as the soft sheets enfolded her.

The shower turned off and she turned onto her back so she could hear him. "Sweetie?"

He poked his head out of the door.

"It's alright if I get sick. I mean, we can always just wait until--"

"A virus can stay in your system for weeks."

She sat up and pulled the sheet around her shoulders. "Yes, it can, but--"

He stepped out of the bathroom with his towel secured around his waist and began pacing. "Granted, it would be a shorter time for us because we aren't human, but it still--"

"You're over-thinking it, my love." she tried, but he wasn't listening.

"I realize the virus would still be in my body, but it won't transfer to you from me now that it's past the time it's contagious, but if you get sick from something I've touched or--"

River rolled her eyes and lay back down. This was an argument she wouldn't win. Not that she minded. Being sick was one of her least favorite things, but for him to take it this far?

"--You would be tired and achy and--"

"Alright, that's enough." she insisted, turning away from him, "Dry your hair before you come to bed, love, or you'll catch another cold."

He stopped abruptly, not fully sure he'd made his point, but he could see she was tired and he retreated back into the bathroom to dry his hair.

xxx

River woke up feeling like she couldn't breathe properly. She tried to move, but the Doctor was hugging her in a vice-like grip.

"Doctor." she wheezed.

He shot to attention and she pointed at his arms. He let go and she turned onto her stomach, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, River! I didn't--"

"It's alright, sweetie." she said, her voice muffled by her pillow, "Go back to sleep."

"Are you okay?" he whispered, placing a hand on her bare shoulder.

She nodded and turned her head to face him. "Yeah, I'm just going to go get a glass of water. Go back to sleep."

He looked at her with guilt in his eyes as she got up, still taking deep breaths, but lay back down just as she'd asked.

River didn't see a clock until she reached the kitchen.

"Five in the morning," she mumbled, "Not even worth going back to sleep for."

She decided on coffee instead of water and flicked on the coffeemaker, yawning and rubbing the remaining sleep out of her eyes. She left the kitchen and went to her second wardrobe to find clothes for her lecture instead of getting them from their room. She didn't want to wake her husband, and she knew if he knew she was still planning on going to work, he would likely tie her to something just to keep her from going.

By the time her coffee was ready, River had dressed, fixed her hair, gathered her lesson materials, and made herself a piece of toast. Feeling cheerful, she began to hum as she poured her coffee and took a seat at the counter.

Today was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Both the Ood and the Sontarans originated in the third galactic sector in the twelfth millennia by the calculations of the Parthionid calandar, circa 19782. There is not, however, any proven connection between their sudden existances."

 

River took off her glasses and walked to the center of the stage as her class took notes. "There are some archaeologists who believe the Ood may have been created by the first Sontarans to serve as slaves, leaving more time for them to develope successful battle tactics and weaponry. But, as I mentioned a moment ago, there is no proof of this theory as of yet."

 

She waited as they scribbled frantically, smiling fondly at her memories of being a student here. The smile fell and her eyes widened as a familiar sound echoed from the far end of the room.

 

The class looked around, trying to figure out where and what it was. Then suddenly, the TARDIS was there in all her deep blue glory. They all gasped and River folded her arms crossly, striding purposely towards the doors.

 

They opened before she reached them and the Doctor appeared, white as a sheet and more than a little annoyed with her.

 

"River! You--" He stopped suddenly when he saw the look on her face and looked around for the first time, realizing he'd interrupted her lecture. "I meant to land _before_ class started." he whispered.

 

She pointed to a chair in the corner and tried to ignore him for the next page of material.

 

"We're going to take a ten minute break. Please be on time, I won't wait for stragglers." she announced finally, glancing at the Doctor.

 

The class filtered out and she walked over to sit by him. "Alright," she sighed, "What is it, sweetie?"

 

He seemed to get his courage back at her question and sat up taller in his seat.

 

"You were supposed to stay home today. You were supposed to go get a glass of water and then come back to bed."

 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I told you already, Doctor, I have a lecture. I can't just stay in bed and ignore it."

 

"But you work too hard." he insisted.

 

She bristled. "You've never had a thing to say about it before. I hardly think you've suddenly earned the right to tell me to slow down."

 

"Fair point, but _you're_ the one that brought up having a baby. If we're going to do this, we do it right."

 

She relaxed and grabbed his hand. "Go on."

 

He blew out a deep breath. "We are both going to have to make sacrifices. You _really_ need to cut back on work and rest more so you can have a healthy pregnancy."

 

"And _you_ really need to be more careful where you stick your nose, sweetie. We don't need any messes to clean up." He looked down, trying to hide a guilty grin. "Because there are rules. Where you go, I go. If you make a mess, I'll be right by your side fixing it, pregnant or not. Understood?"

 

He nodded and pulled her to her feet as the students began to return. "Promise me you'll cut your hours right after this lecture?"

 

She laughed and kissed him. "I'd cut them right now if I could." she teased, "I'll be home in an hour."

 

\----------

 

River had barely set foot in the TARDIS before the Doctor had her in his arms.

 

"You're late!" he accused.

 

She scoffed. "It's only been 45 minutes, sweetie. I am _not_ late."

 

He blinked in surprise and glanced at his watch. "Oh. You're right."

 

River laughed and kissed his cheek. "What have you done all day?" she asked, kicking off her heels and sitting down on the sofa.

 

"Just thinking about things. I wonder if--Do you think we should do a practice run?"

 

She raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

 

He ran a hand through his hair nervously and began to pace. "A practice run. I mean, we've never actually meant to have a baby before, right?"

 

"We don't need a practice run, my love." she said with confidence, reaching for his hand, "Come on, let's get some sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter today, but that's because when I actually wrote this a couple weeks ago, I was sick. I'll give you another chapter tomorrow to make up for it. -xx


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor sat on the bed, waiting for River. She appeared in the doorway and crossed to the bed, setting the pregnancy test on the table and curling into his arms.

 

"I'm almost too tired to stay awake." she whispered, "I should have told them I needed to cut back right away when I talked to them last week."

 

The Doctor moved so they were both laying down and began playing with her hair. "Yes, you should have. It doesn't matter now, though. You're finished."

 

She hummed in agreement and pulled the blanket up over both of them. "Only one lecture a week from now on." River yawned as she shut her eyes.

 

"You're exhausted, River. Just go to sleep."

 

She shook her head. "But I've already taken the test, sweetie. Keep me awake."

 

"Knowing now and knowing in the morning is still knowing." he stated, kissing her forehead and reaching for the lamp switch, "Goodnight, my love."

 

She was already asleep.

 

He smiled and stared up at the ceiling, happier than he'd been in a long while. Time passed and he realized the test results were long ready. He glanced at the clock on the wall. _5 o'clock? Already?_  


 

He realized he must have been deeper in thought than he'd realized to have let that much time pass. It was nearly morning now.

 

River was still asleep in his arms, a small smile on her face. He watched her sleep for another few minutes before giving in and reaching for the test.

 

He turned it over in his hands until he found the little markings and knit his eyebrows.

 

"River?" he whispered, still staring at the test, "River?"

 

She stirred and let out a sleepy "Hmm?"

 

"What does two lines mean again?"

 

She turned over and scrunched her face. "What?"

 

"On this thing. What does two lines mean?"

 

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, snatching the test from his hand.

 

"Oh my god." she breathed.

 

"What?" he asked.

 

She stared at the two lines and a smile climbed her cheeks.

 

"River, _what?_ " he pleaded.

 

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

"I told you we didn't need a practice run."  


 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  


 

"No, not that one, sweetie. I said the mixing bowl." River said patiently, moving to keep him from dumping the sifted powdered ingredients into the sauce pan.

 

He nodded and corrected his mistake, trying his best to do as she said. He _genuinely_ wanted to learn.

 

"Okay, now crack three eggs into this bowl." she instructed, sliding a small glass bowl in front of him and moving to sit back down, "When you get better, you can just crack them strait into the mixing bowl."

 

He furrowed his brow in concentration as he cracked the first egg. River applauded and pulled the bowl toward herself to check for eggshells.

 

"Just one. I'm impressed." she winked, leaning back in the chair and running a hand across the slightly raised part of her belly, "Two more."

 

He smiled and broke the last two eggs without a single shell falling in.

 

River stood and began stirring the boiling sauce on the stove as she continued to coach him.

 

"Pour the eggs into the mixing bowl--yes, good--Now you're going to switch it on very carefully so the flour mixture doesn't--"

 

It was too late. He flicked the switch proudly and an explosion of white dust covered everything in sight.

 

"River! What do I do?!" he cried, unable to see the switch as powder continued to fly. She pulled her shirt over her nose and reached for the wall plug. The mixer slowed to a stop and they were left in a wonderland of flour.

 

River coughed as the last of it settled, her nose and mouth still covered by her shirt. She looked around at the mess, then up at the Doctor and burst into laughter.He raised an eyebrow and then realized he must look ridiculous, having taken the majority of the explosion full on.

 

"Here, sweetie, let me help you." she offered, still grinning. He brushed the flour from her curls and she did the same for him. "Next time, listen to the full instructions before you flip any switches." she teased.

 

"I didn't know it would do _that_!" he said defensively, "You're the cook, not me."

 

She rolled her eyes and turned the stove off. "I'll change that someday."

 

River wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled into his soiled shirt as he held her.

 

"Can I feel the baby kick?" he pleaded, "Just one more time today, I promise."

 

River shook her head. "It's not moving right now, and besides, you've got a mess to clean up." she insisted.

 

He whined and locked his fingers behind her, trapping her in place. "Can't I do it later? I want to be with you."

 

She tried to pull out of his arms, but not hard enough to succeed. She could be happy spending the rest of forever right there in his arms.

 

"Oh, alright." she caved, "But I need to sit down. My back is killing me."

 

He looked around and then pulled her to sit on the floor.

 

"But--"

 

"It's the only place in here to sit together and I don't want to have to clean the whole TARDIS because we've tracked this everywhere." he reasoned, reaching for a chair cushion for her to sit on, "Plus, I can rub your back for you here."

 

That was enough for her. She sat on the cushion and laid her head on his lap, moaning in pleasure the instant his cool fingers brushed her burning skin.

 

"You're the _best_."


	5. Chapter 5

"I swear to God, Doctor," River panted, "If you don't get me to a proper hospital  _right now_ \--"

"I'm  _trying_ , River." he defended, "The TARDIS won't  _let_ me."

She let out a pained cry and he stopped pulling levers to rush to her side. She gripped his hand so tightly he was sure every bone would be broken, but he was too concerned for her to think about it much. The Doctor smoothed out her sweaty curls and kissed her forehead as she forced herself to breathe through the contraction.

"What do you mean she won't let you?" she asked, panic rising in her voice, "What does he mean you won't let him?"

The TARDIS groaned and River growled in frustration. "Damn it, Doctor. Focus on what you're doing." she paused and grit her teeth, "You've left the landing magnetizers on."

He smacked his forehead and raced back to the console, apologizing over and over as he finally managed to get them into the time vortex. He flipped on the stabilizers and took off the brakes for her sake and they landed safely just outside the hospital of the Sisters of the Infinite Schism. The Doctor raced outside and pulled in several nurses who immediately saw to River and got her into a room.

Before he knew it, she was reaching for his hand with tears in her eyes as they handed her the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen.

 _His daughter._ "

She's perfect." he whispered as he brushed his finger lightly over her tiny pink nose the way he did River's.

"What are you going to name her?" a nurse asked, holding a pen over the birth certificate.

River looked up at the Doctor and smiled. They'd spent  _weeks_  deciding a name.

He looked up at the nurse and grinned proudly.

"She's called Amelia Carter Song."

xxx

"Carter? Carter, sweetheart?" River called. Almost immediately she could hear tiny footsteps racing down the hallway.

A little mop of wild brown curls peaked from around the corner. River smiled and sat down on the floor with her arms outstretched. Carter grinned and raced for her as fast as she could, shrill giggles escaping the moment River caught her and pretended to fall backwards from the impact. River laughed and began tickling her mercilessly, causing even more musical giggles to fill the room.

"It sounds like someone needs rescued!" the Doctor said, appearing in the doorway with a grin.

"Oh, help, daddy! Help me, please!" Carter gasped, still unable to control her giggling.

River stopped tickling and scooped her tiny two year old body into her arms. "You'll never get her from me!" she claimed with an evil laugh. "She's mine, I tell you! Mine!"

Carter giggled as her mother and father began their playful banter. The Doctor took hold of her feet and suddenly, Carter found herself suspended in mid air with her hands still clasped in her mother's.

"You can't have her!" the Doctor said bravely, pulling gently. River pulled back and they began swinging her back and forth.

Carter yelled in protest until she realized it was  _fun_. She began to laugh and yell for them to go higher.

"Hmm...It appears Carter doesn't need rescued anymore..." the Doctor mused.

"And I don't think she needs held captive anymore, either." River agreed.

Carter realized what they were about to do an instant before they let go. She screamed as she flew through the air and landed on the couch, nearly swallowed up in the soft cushions on impact.

The Doctor pulled River into his side as they waited to see what she would do.

Carter had both eyes shut tight, sure she was dead. After another minute, she realized she was fine and popped an eye open. Relief flooded her as she saw she'd only flown a foot or two, even if it felt like she'd landed in the other room, and she sat up with a grin.

"That was  _awesome_!!!" she cried, jumping to her feet, "Do it again!"

River and the Doctor laughed and he lifted her into his arms. "Not right now, kiddo." he said, "Mum has a lecture and you and I are going to have a special stay-in-and-watch-movies day."

"Not  _all_  day." River said with a pointed look, "Just while I'm gone.  _One movie_. Is that understood?" She glanced at each of them in turn for an answer and then reached for her jacket.

"I'll be back before you know it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the wait, guys! It was not intentional in the least. The next update will be sooner I promise!!! And....because I feel horrible about this, I'll give you the first couple chapters of the new fic I've been slaving over while I've been sick...I LOVE YOU ALL!!! You always make my day with your comments and kudos and messages! So thank you (:


	6. Chapter 6

"Get your shoes on, Carter," River said, slipping on her own pair of knee-high boots, "You get to come with me today."

 

Carter's mouth dropped open and she clapped excitedly.

 

"Where?! Can we go to Peru?! Please, mummy!"

 

River laughed and knelt down to zip up her little girl's coat.

 

"Not this time, darling. This time, we're going to New York."

 

Carter's face scrunched up in disgust.

 

"New York?" she repeated skeptically, "What's in New York?"

 

River smiled and lifted her into her arms."It's a surprise. And you mustn't tell your father, is that understood?"

 

The prospect of going on a secret mission with her mother quickly dispelled all doubts about the location and she nodded.

 

"Alright," River said, shifting to punch the correct coordinates into her vortex manipulator, "now hold on to mummy as tight as you can and don't let go for anything until we've landed, okay?"

 

Carter grinned and locked her arms and legs around her mother with all her strength.

 

"Very good, sweetie. Here we go!"  


 

\--------------------  


 

They materialized in an alleyway outside a production studio in Manhattan. River checked to make sure they were safe and then kissed Carter's cheek.

 

"We're here, Carter, you can let go."

 

Carter's grip loosened and River burst into laughter when she saw the look of complete amazement on her daughter's face.

 

"That was _so cool_!!!" she cried, "Why didn't you tell me how fun it was?!"

 

River smoothed down Carter's wild curls, then unstrapped the device from her wrist and tucked it in her boot.

 

"Because vortex manipulators aren't toys, young lady," she said in her very best serious tone, "Only mummy gets to use them."

 

Carter rolled here eyes and looked around."Why are we here? Are we going to try to find something?"

 

River stepped out of the alley and glanced down the busy street.

 

"Not some _thing_ , darling," she said, a smile climbing her cheeks as she spotted a mop of bright orange hair in the crowd, "Some _one._ "

 

Carter followed her mother's gaze to a tall woman with the long orange hair and tilted her head to the side.

 

"Her?" she asked, pointing.

 

River set her on the ground and took hold of her hand, moving towards the woman slowly.

 

"Yes. Your gran, Amelia Pond."

 

Carter was speechless in surprise as River reached the woman and tapped her on the shoulder.

 

Amy turned and her eyes widened in complete shock as she took in her daughter.

 

"River?!"

 

River smiled and hugged her, laughing with tears in her eyes.

 

"Hello, mum!"


	7. Chapter 7

Carter hid behind her mother's leg as the two women hugged. She'd heard wonderful stories about her grandparents every night before bed--but she'd always assumed she'd never be able to meet them in real life.  


 

She felt a hand cover her mouth tightly and a strong arm pull her from her mother's hand.  


 

River whirled and pulled out her gun, firing a shot at the man's feet and causing the crowd to gasp loudly and back away.  


 

"River? What are you doing?" Amy hissed under her breath.  


 

River ignored her. The man had frozen in fear, obviously not expecting her reaction.  


 

"Next time, I won't miss." she threatened, cocking the gun again for effect, "I suggest you put my daughter on the ground and start running. I shoot on the count of three."  


 

"Your _daughter_?" Amy gasped quietly in her ear, having not even had time to notice Carter.  


 

"One." River said, her voice terrifyingly calm as the crowd watched in stunned silence.  


 

The man slowly set Carter back on her feet and took off down an alley.  


 

Relief washed over River and she holstered her gun quickly and sunk to her knees to catch Carter in her arms. Carter clung to her neck and shook with quiet sobs.  


 

River pulled back and brushed her dark curls from her face. "Are you okay, darling?" she asked comfortingly. Carter sniffled and nodded before wrapping her arms around her neck again.  


 

"I was so scared, mummy," she said, her voice muffled by Rivers own curls, "I didn't want you to leave me."  


 

"Oh, no, sweetheart," River cooed softly as she brushed her fingers through Carter's hair, "mummy will never leave you. _Never._ "  


 

River glanced up at the crowd, thankful for the way they all pretended not to have seen anything. Whether it was their usual routine with all the gang crimes in this city, or because they felt sympathy for the situation she didn't know.  


 

River lifted Carter into her arms and turned back to Amy, lacing her fingers through hers and pulling her away from the crowd without a word.  


 

"Mum, I need you to focus for a minute," River said, drawing Amy out of her stunned daze, "Is there someplace we can go?"  


 

Amy blinked and nodded, leading the way toward an apartment building down the block and pulling a set of keys out of her bag.  


 

The lobby was brightly lit and cheerful. Amy led them up a short flight of stairs and to the end of a long corridor.  


 

"Welcome home, River," she said at last, her voice strained, " _God,_ you've got some explaining to do."  


 

River snorted and entered her parents' abode. It was clean and well kept--decorated just as she would have pictured in her head. It fit them.  


 

She crossed to the sofa and set Carter down. "Carter, you're okay. Nothing can get you here--not with mum _and_ gran."  


 

Amy made a noise and sat down heavily in the chair.  


 

Carter nodded and let go of River.  


 

"Mum, your granddaughter, Amelia Carter Song."  


 

Amy opened and closed her mouth wordlessly as tears filled her eyes.  


 

River nudged Carter's side encouragingly, seeing the wonder in her eyes at finally meeting the superhero from her bedtime stories.  


 

Carter slipped off the couch and slowly approached Amy's chair. Amy stared at her in wonder--she was _beautiful_. All River and the Doctor--and that _hair!_  


 

Carter gave her a wobbly curtesy and Amy laughed and scooped her into a tight embrace.  


 

"How old are you, young lady?" she asked, settling Carter into her lap.  


 

"Nearly three." Carter announced proudly, "Mum says I'm little for my age. But I'm so much smarter than daddy--she says that's because I have magic hair like hers. I really like your hair. You're really pretty." She raised a hand and touched the soft, red locks on Amy's shoulder.  


 

River smiled and rolled her eyes. "Carter, we talked about manners."  


 

Carter's hands folded back into her lap and she looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry. It was just so pretty."  


 

"That's alright," Amy said, tickling her ribs and earning a musical giggle, "You can touch my hair anytime you feel like it. But only because you're special. Now, tell me, Carter, do you like sweets as much as your parents do?"  


 

Carter's eyes brightened and she nodded vigorously.  


 

"Good," Amy said, standing and taking Carter into the kitchen, "because I've got a _very_ yummy treat just for you."  


 

River followed them and took a seat at the bar, pulling out a chair for Carter and settling her in.  


 

Amy cut them each a slice of cake and leaned forward on the counter as they ate.  


 

"This is _so good_!" Carter said, her mouth still half full of food. River caught her eye and she swallowed and excused herself 'for my outburst, I only was caught by surprise when this cake exploded its goodness in my mouth."  


 

Amy burst into laughter and River sighed. "Finish your cake, Carter. I've got to have a word with your gran."  


 

They settled at the dining room table where they could keep an eye on Carter and her cake.  


 

"You have a _daughter_." Amy pressed, "River, why didn't you tell us?"  


 

"There wasn't a chance to. We'd already done Manhattan when we decided to have her. The Doctor doesn't know I brought her with me--I just think you and dad deserve to know her--at least for a few hours. She adores the stories about you two we tell her before bed. She _still_ dresses up like you every Saturday and runs around the TARDIS calling her father Raggedy Man--she's nearly got your accent down too."

 

 

Amy wiped a tear and reached out to squeeze River's hand. "You're a good girl. Thank you for bringing her."  


 

"Mummy!"  


 

River stood and went over to Carter.  


 

"What is it, darling?"  


 

"That door keeps rattling." she whispered, pointing to the door they'd come through.  


 

River smiled at the sound of a key in the lock. "Tell you what, love," she said, crossing to the door and putting her hand on the knob--much to Carter's horror, "I'll take care of it." She winked and Amy and pulled open the door.  


 

"River?!"  


 

River wrapped her arms tightly around her father's neck and bit back her tears. "Hello, dad."  


 

"Rory, come in here. You're never going to guess who she's brought with her."  


 

He stepped through the entryway and shut the door. River stepped aside with a shy smile and his gaze met Carter's.  


 

Carter's eyes grew wide and she reached out for River. River lifted her onto her hip and kissed her curls.  


 

"Dad, meet Amelia Carter Song."  


 

Amy sniffled behind River and Rory's jaw dropped.  


 

"Your--you--" he stuttered.  


 

River set Carter down and gave her a gentle push toward him.  


 

"Carter, sweetheart, this is your gramps. Say hello."  


 

Carter studied him for a moment, then ran to him and wrapped her arms around his legs.  


 

"Hello, sweetie." she said with a grin up at him.  


 

River laughed and rejoined her mother as Rory lifted her into his arms and hugged her tightly.  


 

"Listen, mum," River said, glancing at her watch, "we can't stay long, but there are some really important things I'm going to need you to take care of..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter extra long because it will be awhile before the next update. The next couple of chapters are on my poor laptop that died and is getting fixed. BUT THEY ARE SAFE! So as soon as I get it back, I'll post more. Really sorry guys...Really really /really/ sorry. Thank you so much for your notes and things! I love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

True to her suspicions, it was less than an hour later when River began to feel a burning inside her. Carter could feel it too.  


 

"Mummy, I don't feel well." she said, wheezing a little as she tried to make sense of what was happening to her.  


 

Amy hurried to her side and began to try and calm her, worry furrowing her brow.  


 

"I know, little one. Mummy can feel it to." River said soothingly, taking her into her arms and shushing her, "Time is beginning to notice we don't belong. It's unraveling around us. I wish we could stay, but--"  


 

Rory turned away as tears pricked at his eyes. "Every time." he mumbled as he tried to regain control of his emotions.  


 

River kissed Carter's head and lifted her chin. "It's time to say goodbye, love. We have to leave before it gets any worse."  


 

Amy sniffled and wiped a tear as Carter collapsed into her arms.  


 

"You be good for your mum and dad, yeah?" she choked as Carter played with a piece of her hair, "And you always remember that your granddad and I love you more than anything in the whole universe."  


 

Carter grinned and hugged her neck tightly. "I love you, too, gran. Thank you for the cake and for letting me touch your hair and for playing with me."  


 

Amy kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and then handed her over to Rory and turned away to hide the flood of tears streaming down her face.  


 

"Thank you for playing with me while mummy and gran talked about grown up stuff. You're better at--" Carter stopped and scrunched her face as she sucked in a long uncomfortable breath, "--You're better at being an alien than daddy is."  


 

"Well, isn't that an honor! I'm better at being an alien than an actual alien. Thank you for playing with me." he replied, gently rubbing circles into her back as she made uncomfortable faces, "I'm really glad to be your granddad, Carter. You're an amazing little girl and we love you very, very much."  


 

"Don't forget that afterward, mum." River said softly, hugging her mother goodbye for the last time, "And thank you for everything you've given me. I am who I am because of you and dad. Thank you just doesn't seem like enough--"  


 

Amy pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Don't get all emotional on me, young lady. You listen to your mum, yeah? Don't let him be alone. Screw spoilers and whatever else-- _You_ stay with him. You keep this family together. You're a wonderful mother, River--and the best daughter and best friend I could ever ask for. We are so proud of you--"

 

Rory stole River under his free arm and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Be careful, River. Don't let that husband of yours get too adventurous."  


 

River laughed and wiped a tear. "It's not him I'm worried about." she said, shooting an obvious glance towards her little girl, "Come on, darling. Daddy will be worried."  


 

River took Carter from Rory, ignoring the way her limbs began tingling unpleasantly.  


 

"Mummy, will I feel like this forever?" Carter asked, shifting around in her arms.  


 

River entered the coordinates on the vortex manipulator and smiled. "No, sweetheart. Just until we get back to the TARDIS. Remember the rules. Hold on tight and don't let go."  


 

Carter nodded and her grip tightened. River smiled at her parents and they waved a goodbye through tears.  


 

Carter turned and blew them a kiss, then clung to River as the time vortex surrounded them.  


 

xxx

 

"Ah! There you are. My girls. What trouble have you been up to?"  


 

River smiled and kissed him hello, then set Carter down.   


 

"Nothing, daddy." she said quickly hiding the tears on her face, then raced off toward her bedroom.  


 

He looked at River questioningly and she pulled him over to the couch. They settled in together and she made a final decision.  


 

"I took her with me to New York."  


 

The Doctor said nothing.  


 

"She needed to meet them--and they needed to meet her and--I just couldn't keep them in the dark. They got on really well."  


 

He still said nothing.  


 

"They miss you, Doctor. But they're just fine. They're doing really well and they don't regret their choice."  


 

"I'm glad."  


 

River looked up at him to find a grin on his face. She was surprised, but pleased, and she wasn't about to question it.  


 

"Me too."  


 

They sat together for a few minutes before a sneeze interrupted their silence.  


 

"Are you getting sick?" he asked, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead. She swatted it away and stood.  


 

"I'm not sick, sweetie." she said firmly, turning on her heels, "Care to comfort your daughter with me? She's just had a brilliant afternoon with her heroes and now it's over."


	9. Chapter 9

"I _hate_ being sick."  


 

The Doctor hid a grin as he handed her a bowl of broth. "Drink up, love."  


 

She sighed and paused to cough before starting in on the soup.  


 

"Where's Carter?" she asked as she ate.  


 

"Dropped her off at Micky and Martha's for a bit of play time. Felt like you needed time to get well."  


 

She smiled at him and poured the last of her broth into her mouth.  


 

"Thought maybe we could have another baby."  


 

River choked and threw her bowl at him, coughing as she laughed at his attempted revenge against her.  


 

"God, you're an idiot." she sputtered, still recovering.  


 

He laughed and set the bowl aside. "Maybe, but I was still hoping we could at least talk about it? You should sleep. We'll talk later."  


 

She raised an eyebrow and grabbed his wrist. "Not going to work on me, love. I invented that ploy, remember?"  


 

He laughed and nodded. "Very well." He sighed and paused for a moment. "What do you think? Have we got enough in us for more children?"  


 

River considered very carefully before answering.  


 

"I think we have. Just so long as this conversation doesn't happen every time one of us gets sick. We don't need an excuse to bring up the subject, sweetie--and it certainly doesn't need to include choking on soup."  


 

He lept to his feet and let out a _whoop!_ , spinning in a circle before plopping back down on the bed.  


 

He kissed her fevered forehead and smiled at her.  


 

"Time to get some rest, then. I love you, River Song."  


 

River smiled and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. "I love you too, Doctor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's it! Had to end it before I let myself abandon it...bit of a circle :) Thank you all for your notes and things! I love your comments and messages on tumblr. Thank you for sticking with me through this one! I love you all!!!!!


End file.
